The eighth sennen item
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: A girl gets a beautiful pendent as a gift which turns out to be the eighth sennen item. The horrors that will unfold upon Yugi and his friends caused by the demon, Carla, will be something they will never forget. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! R&R!


Hello my readers! I haven't written a Yu-Gi-Oh fic for so long! It's amazing really… Anyway, this is a self-insert (and friend-insert) fic, if you don't like it, don't read it. I give credit to Yasmin, my wonderful Hikari!

This is rated M for a reason, so I'm not going to give away all the warnings otherwise you may be able to guess the plot (there's a plot?). Here are the few warnings I'll give you:

Warnings – Yaoi, lemon (?), lime (?), violence (heavy and graphic), angst (lots), minor change to the Yu-Gi-Oh plot line, some OOCness, I'm listening to music such as Panic! At the disco, Japanese music, fall out boy, Anime theme tunes, etc (yes, that IS a warning, be afraid!).

That's all you get! On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat, feeling the piercing gazes of all those around her, the object in her hands, gold slipping between her fingers. The object sparkled hypnotically and she was cast under it's power, her eyes stared at the gift – the wonderful present, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The shimmering item glistened off her concave glasses, amplifying it's shining magnificence. She thanked the giver immensely as she carried it to her room. Gliding gracefully across the laminated floor she laid on her bed casually, holding the glorious item above her. It was made from pure gold, a thin yet strong chain holding the heavy-looking pendent, the pendent was set in the gold, a unique pattern carved into the solid gold around the set gem, the gem was mostly black, like onyx but almost darker, more sleek, but in the centre of this cloudy darkness there was a red circle, a fabulous crimson that looked wet, as she moved the necklace it looked as if the black 'clouds' moved across. It was magnificent, she gently placed it around her neck, as she sealed the necklace to her neck, she sealed her fate.

"A new student? In our class?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Yep," Honda nodded confidently.

"I heard it was a girl too!" Jounouchi jumped with delight as Honda completed the 'high five'.

"Oh, grow up," Anzu hissed at the happy pair.

"Bakura? Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly, Bakura had been silent since the start of break and had been staring at his sennen item.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Yugi," he answered, smiling looking up, "it's just," he continued to stare at the item, "since the start of break the sennen ring has just seemed…strange," he returned to Yugi, "I don't know, maybe I'm just a little paranoid," he finished with a slight sigh.

'Actually Yugi,' Yami started, 'I've felt a bit off too, maybe it is something worth investigating,' Yami told Yugi.

"Bakura, I don't think it's just you, Yami just told me he's felt a little odd too," Yugi spoke as the bell for next lesson rang.

"Well it'll have to wait," Anzu announced as they said their goodbyes and left for their next lesson.

"Explain again, who are you?" the innocent girl asked, almost to herself.

'My name is Carla, I used to be a rogue before I was cut down' the female voice hissed, but not a normal voice, a voice…in her head?

"Am I going mad?" the girl almost sobbed.

'No! I'm not a figment of your imagination, I exist – a millennia ago I existed more then I do now though, curse those bandits!' she whispered.

"Fine, but please, take me through everything again please," she begged as the voice sighed.

'Fine'.

Everyone entered the school, the start of a new day, they all sat in the classroom, because school had ended later the day before, it started later that day so they had to miss registration but thankfully the old 'gang' had the same class first lesson, as their names were called they had to go to the front of the class, get their work and be informed of any good work tokens. He called their names in his normal, 'no-order' register, his bit of fun.

"Yugi Moto," he called as Yugi stood at the front, collecting his work, "Well done, you've got a token, you're in my register class so…" he checked off the token on his list. Yugi sat back down as Jou was called up with the same routine.

"Ryou Bakura," he called, as Bakura stood Yugi noticed that his shirt seemed to hang differently, almost as if he was skinnier or something, but he was already very thin, so this worried the boy but he shrugged it off as his imagination, when Bakura reached the front of the classroom, the teacher said that he had a token, "well done, um…" he paused, "which registering class are you in?" he asked quietly, since everyone thought he knew everyone's class, Bakura stared at him for a moment with amassment.

"Yours," he whispered, stunned.

"Ah, of course," he checked off the token as Bakura returned to his seat. After register was complete and everyone had started their work the teacher announced a new student, everyone looked up with curiosity.

"This is Yasmin," he spoke as she walked in the room in the normal female school uniform. She honorably bowed in front of the class, but only slightly as not to let her glasses slip from her face. "She is originally from England but comes to us now, show her she's welcome," he spoke heavily.

"Hello Yasmin!" the class all said in unison as she was seated next to Rita, near the back of the class. Yugi looked over to Bakura, who again looked nervous.

By break everyone was outside again, talking, joking, etc. Yugi looked over to the benches and saw the new girl, Yasmin, standing there alone. He went over to her and invited her over with them, which she accepted.

'Yugi, I don't feel sure about this…' Yami spoke to Yugi mentally as Yugi silently replied.

'Why?'

'I can't quite put my finger on it, but something just doesn't feel right,' he pondered, 'and it seems Bakura agrees,' he finished as Yugi looked over to Bakura who still seemed nervous and unsure.

'Ah, look, they seem uncertain of you,' Carla spoke to Yasmin.

'Not really…' Yasmin mentally replied.

'They have sennen items too, tell them about me, they'll understand I'm sure' Carla hissed.

'What? I don't need to nor do I want to tell them about you.'

'Then why do you wear the pendent around your neck?'

'You won't let me take it off.'

'Exactly, now, do as I say.'

'No.'

'Fine,' and it was settled…until…

"Yasmin," Bakura looked up to her carefully.

"Yes?" she replied innocently.

"Is that pendent, by any chance, a sennen item?" he asked, catching Yasmin off guard.

"Um," she paused, the conversation catching everyone's attention, "Yeah," she answered honestly.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"How can you have a sennen item?" Yugi asked.

"And how can it be a pendent, surely there should only be seven sennen items, but the pendent would make eight!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I was just given it as a gift, I don't know much about sennen items or anything!" Yasmin hastily spoke.

"But your sennen pendent…it looks very powerful," Yugi and Bakura said at the same time.

"I've been told it is," she replied.

"How powerful?" Anzu asked.

"Um, Carla said it's powerful enough to change the outside appearance at will when the Yami takes control, apparently that really powerful?" Yasmin questionably replied.

"Changing appearance?" Yugi asked, "but ours does that…"

"But only to a small extent," Bakura finished, "how far do you change when she takes control?" Bakura asked, interested a lot in this new item.

"Um, she hasn't taken over yet but," she was cut off, she suddenly took in a deep gasp as the look in her eyes changed.

"You're sure to find out," she replied acidly, her voice had changed from Yasmin's multi-pitched voice to a dark, hissing voice. "You want to see?" she hissed as she took complete control over her hikari.


End file.
